Take Today
by Highway Girl
Summary: A little Spuffy post-Angel Not Fade Away. Spike spends his last day doing something he should have done long ago. Short n Fluffy!


Take Today  
  
"Take today to do what you want because tomorrow you might be dead."  
  
Spike stood quietly at the payphone, staring at it, not moving. "Alrigh' Spike," he said to himself. "Jus', jus' do it." Spike picked up the phone right before slamming it down again.  
  
He turned around at the train station and looked at the people sitting, playing with their children and reading newspapers.  
  
"Train 522 from San Diego, California has now arrived." The announcer said.  
  
He watched as the people loaded off. All mortals, not one demon. Spike rolled his eyes when he was suddenly almost knocked down by a girl with long, blonde hair.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" He warned. She didn't even pay attention to him as she jumped into a man's arms. Spike watched them and turned back to the phone. "If you love her, you'll do it." He told himself before picking up the phone. He dialed the number he stole weeks ago from Angel's Rolodex.  
  
After a few rings someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" A groggy voice that was unmistakably Buffy said from the other end of the line.  
  
Spike's unneeded breath caught in his chest. He had been hoping anyone, even Xander, answered the phone.  
  
"Is anybody there?" She asked, breaking his thoughts.  
  
"Buffy?" He croaked.  
  
"Spike?" She said slowly. "You've never called me on the phone before."  
  
"Yeah I did." He said slowly, remembering what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
"No, you haven't. Not in my dreams."  
  
"This isn't a dream, Buffy." Spike said glancing around. "I'm... undead."  
  
There was a huge silence on the other line. "Buffy?" He said quickly. "I hate to sound insensitive or anything but this call is costing me a lot of quarters... which I stole from Angel."  
  
"Angel?!" She exclaimed. "He knew you were alive?"  
  
"Don't go blamin' the Poofer or anything." Spike said quickly. "I told him not to say anything."  
  
"Why would you-?"  
  
"Buffy," Spike interrupted. "I really don't know how to explain right now." Spike sighed heavily. "There's another apocalypse tonight. We're, er, bringing down a bad gang of demons and I might die."  
  
"Die?" Buffy croaked. "Again? Spike I can't find out you're alive and-"  
  
"I know." Spike soothed. "I know it's hard. I wanted nothing more than to tell you I was alive but I couldn't and now you're with The Immortal." Spike glanced down at his feet.  
  
"The Immortal? Spike I-"  
  
"Just wait. Buffy, before I die-"  
  
"If you die." Buffy interrupted fiercely.  
  
"If I die I just want you to know that I still love you. And I want nothing more than for you to be happy." Spike assured.  
  
"I love you too, Spike." She said with tears trailing down her cheeks. "Please believe me this time, Spike, please." She said breaking into a sob.  
  
"I believe you, love." Spike assured.  
  
"H-H-How will I know if you live?" Buffy asked.  
  
_"You'll find out on Saturday."_ Spike said. "I have to go now." Spike said quietly.  
  
"Alright." Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Goodbye, Buffy." Spike said slowly, wanting to make the moment last. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Buffy said. "And Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Slayer."  
  
"See you soon."

* * *

On Sunday morning Buffy was sitting on her couch crying softly. She hadn't told anyone about Spike being alive yet and by the looks of things; she wasn't going to need to.  
  
She clutched her pillow close to her as tears trailed down her face.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dawn ran to the door. "Are you still crying?" She asked her older sister before opening the door. "You really have to stop or tell me what's wrong because... Spike?" She exclaimed before throwing herself at the bruised vampire. "I thought you were dead." She said stepping back.  
  
Buffy jumped up and ran to the door. "Spike, you're okay!" She exclaimed before throwing herself at him.  
  
"More or less, love." Spike said before limping with the two girls inside.  
  
"Dawn can you please wait in your room?" Buffy asked her younger sister.  
  
"But Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"No buts, Dawn go!" Buffy said loudly. Dawn stormed off to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Why are you late?" Buffy asked as she helped Spike to the couch.  
  
"Have you ever tried to get a flight to Italy lately? It's pure murder. Must be the hot vacation spot this summer." Spike smirked.  
  
"I can imagine." Buffy said looking at his injured face. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"No worse for wear, I suppose." Spike responded.  
  
"Did Angel make it out alive?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He did. Well, not alive, undead. He's okay though. When I left he was in the hospital with Charlie and Illeria." Spike looked down at he feet. "I should tell you that Wesley died."  
  
"Wes died? How?" Buffy said remembering her old watcher.  
  
"It's a long story" Spike sighed.  
  
Buffy put her head lightly on his chest, to not hurt him. "I love you Spike." She said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Slayer." Spike said running his hand down her hair.  
  
_"Can we rest now?"  
_  
Spike paused and looked down at her. "I think we can."  
  
((This was my way of making myself feel better after the finale. It was written that night and I thought to put it up now.  
  
I hope we some how find out what really happens after the end.  
  
Catherine)) 


End file.
